Fear
by Bunny-Wan Kenobi
Summary: -COMPLETED- They all have their fears...


**Title:** Fear!  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Santana, Tina, Puck, Quinn, and Kurt  
><strong>Table:<strong> Table 4  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Phobia  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>786  
><strong>Rating: <strong>G  
><strong>Summary:<strong>They all have their fears...

* * *

><p>The theme of the week was fear. The challenge was to find a song they would never have performed out of fear of what someone thought. But other things kept popping up that week.<p>

Santana was first. It was in the middle of Cheerios practice on Monday. She had been in the middle of a great routine, ready to finish her last round off, when she saw it. It was small and black, and it's nose twitched at her. Santana's eyes had widened and she slipped, falling onto his left shoulder and sliding across the floor to press her back against the wall. But that wasn't what stopped the other cheerleaders. No. It was the scream that would have made many a Scream Queen cry. The school knew within five minutes that Santana Lopez, the HBIC of McKinley High, was terrified of mice. And if Jacob spent an extra hour locked in the dumpster, he counted it as totally worth the million hits to his blog.

It was Tina who was the next victim. She was in the middle of English, leaning against the windows as the rest of the class talked final projects. The day's warmth was starting to get to her, so she was slightly dozing. That's when she felt it. At first she just brushed it off, but when that didn't do it, she had to get up. She opened her eyes and stared at the thing that was buzzing around her head. Her eyes widened when she realized it was buzzing, and she turned and fled from the room, screaming. Finn was the one who found the bee's nest outside the window, and Tina's hair pin sticking out of it.

Puck's came during football practice and had the team in tears. He'd been showing off for the cheerleaders when Coach Beiste called him back over. He bent down to grab his helmet and felt something soft against his fingers. Frowning, he looked down and dropped the helmet. Muttering several curses before backing away from the metal and fur, thing. Quinn was the one to bend down to see what had happened and when she stood back up, she was grinning from ear to ear. Snuggled in her arms was a small white bunny, and the Cheerios erupted into giggles as Puck turned and stormed back to his team.

Sam was trying very hard to keep her calm. But Quinn wasn't having any of it. She wouldn't even walk into the room and was just glaring at him. He ran a hand through his hair and entered the room, where the rest of the group were staring at the girl. He shrugged and said she was staying in the hall for rehearsal unless someone left. "Apparently she can't have anything to do with the number thirteen, and with Kurt here... well." Sam shrugged and the group laughed. Quinn just huffed and thanked Mr. Schue for the use of his office chair, making sure she moved it into the center of the hall. If she was going to sit out here, she was going to own it.

Kurt was only half listening to Wes as he spoke about possible songs for Regionals. Blaine and him had been texting for the whole practice, and he couldn't get the happy smile off his face. That was of course until he felt something crawling on the back of his neck. He shifted in his seat and glared at the boy beside him. Because it had to have been him, Jeff was always trying to touch him anyways. But while he was glaring, the crawling feeling came back. He was sitting with his back to the arm, so there was no one on his other side, so who was... Kurt's eyes widened as he jumped from his seat, dropping his phone and started to swat at his neck. Blaine was beside him in an instant and helping to get whatever it was off of him. Blaine pulled the small, well quarter sized, bug from the back of Kurt's neck. Kurt's eyes widened and when Blaine flicked the spider away, Kurt was latching onto his arm and demanding to be able to sit far away from the spider covered couch.

Will watched as the kids gathered in the room, they had included Blaine this time to make the numbers higher than 13, so Quinn was happily involved in the conversations. No one was singing, but Will didn't seem to mind. His students were happy, and together. Even if he didn't understand what they were talking about when they mentioned a bunny helmet.


End file.
